Time Blades
The Time Blades are four weapons created by Ray and Maya and used by Wu and Garmadon to absorb all the abilites of Time (Pause, Forward, Reversal, and Slow-Mo.) from their masters: Acronix and Krux, the Hands of Time. They would eventually be recovered by The Hands Of Time, in the hope of reviving their lost power in a bid to conquer Ninjago. List of Blades *Green/Forward: Accelerates time, giving the target(s) the appearance of enhanced speed and allowing the user to accelerate their opponent's aging with a punch. Allows the user to disappear and reappear whenever and wherever they desire by sending themself Forward into Time. *Red/Pause: Freezes time around the target, leaving them immobilized and allows the user to move normally. *Copper/Reversal: Reverses time around the target, undoing their actions or getting them out of a dangerous situation and allowing the user to negate the effects of the Forward Time Blade and de-age the target. *Blue/Slow-Mo: Slows time around the target whilst allows the user to move normally. History Hands of Time After the Serpentine War, when the Elemental Masters of Time, Krux and Acronix, betrayed Wu, Garmadon, and the rest of the alliance to rule Ninjago, they wanted to stop them but failed miserably against their Elemental Time powers. Ray and Maya forged four Time Blades out of Chronosteel and Wu and Garmadon used them to battle The Hands Of Time. When Wu and Garmadon gained the upper hand in battle, The Hands Of Time blasted their Elemental Power on The Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master which caused the Time Blades to strip The Time Twins of their Time powers, thus rendering The Hands Of Time to normal men. Afterwards, knowing that the power to control Time was too dangerous, Wu and Garmadon disposed the blades through Time. However, Acronix and Krux followed their stolen power and became lost in time along with their stripped power for 40 years. At some point after the defeat of The Hands Of Time, Krux emerged from the Time Vortex and begun plotting revenge against Wu, and waiting for the return of his brother. The Reversal Time Blade emerged from the vortex at the same time as Krux but crashed into the woods near the monastery of spinjitzu and then was placed in the Boiling Sea. The Hands of Time During Acronix and Wu's battle at the remains of the monastery, the Forward Time Blade lands in the center courtyard at exactly six o'clock. As it landed, it created a shockwave that cause all of time to skip a full minute. Acronix was quick to grab the blade, using it to overpower Wu, ultimately striking Wu with a move he called the "Time Punch." This would cause Wu to start to age rapidly. Eventually, Wu preforms Spinjitzu and knocks the blade onto the roof the monastery. However, Acronix knocks Wu off the structure while reclaiming the blade, sending him to his near death as he managed to grab ahold of a branch. Eventually, the Ninja arrive in the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, where they fight Acronix. Eventually, Lloyd, Kai, and Jay shoot their elemental powers at the blade in Acronix's hand, causing it to seemingly be destroyed as Acronix uses it to escape the area while the Ninja are knocked back. The Hatching During Wu's flashback, he reveals that the Time Blades were used by him and his brother 40 years ago to strip the power of The Time Twins, being forged from Chronosteel, a powerful material capable of absorbing and stealing elemental powers. At the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Wu and Garmadon use the four blades to absorb the power of The Hands Of Time when they blasted their Elemental Powers. Knowing that the ability to control Time was too powerful for anyone to wield, Wu and Garmadon use the blades to create a time vortex, where they discarded the blades. However, the Time Twins decided to go after the blades, ultimately being sucked into the vortex. After Krux unleashes a few Vermillion soldiers at the unveiling of the BorgWatch, Zane manages to retrieve Cyrus Borg and flee. However, they are stopped by Krux in an alley, who was disguised as Dr. Saunders. While Borg states that he wasn't expecting to see him, Acronix uses the Forward Time Blade to strike Zane unconscious before the two escape with Borg. LEGO.com Description The Time Blades were forged from Chrono-Steel, allowing each blade to absorb one of the evil twins’ four time powers – the Forward Blade (green), the Reversal Blade (copper), the Slow-Mo Blade (blue) and the Pause Blade (red). The blades are active when they glow and in that state, they can alter time, which gives their holder an enormous advantage in close combat. Each time a Time Blade is used, it takes a little time for it to recharge – but even uncharged, the Time Blades are dangerous, razor-sharp weapons. And when all four put together, the Time Blades hold the power to time travel! Appearances Locations Each of the Time Blades landed in different locations around Ninjago. *Forward Time Blade - Monastery of Spinjitzu ("The Hands of Time") *Slow-Mo Time Blade - Eastern Sea of Sand ("A Line in the Sand") *Reversal Time Blade - Woods near the Monastery of Spinjitzu, then placed in the Boiling Sea ("Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea") *Pause Time Blade - Glacier Barrens ("Pause and Effect") Trivia *So far, the Slow-Mo and Forward Time Blades have appeared in three sets, while the Pause and Reversal Time Blades have appeared in two. All of the Time Blades appeared together in one set. *The Time Blades are forged from Chronosteel. *The Reversal Time Blade appears to be orange in the sets. When Krux uses his reversal power against the Elemental Master of Gravity, it is also orange. *The four properties of time have colors such as: Green (Fast Forward), Blue (Slow- Mo), Copper (Reversal), and Red (Pause). Gallery HoT Image.jpeg|Illustration of Acronix and Krux fighting Kai and Nya with the Time Blades MoS74SnakeMerge.png|Time Blades plugged into the Iron Doom Acronix.png|Acronix with the Forward Time Blade Screenshot 2017-05-02 at 3.17.08 PM.png|Acronix and Krux with the Forward & Slow-Mo Time Blades Blades of Time.png|Garmadon and Wu after defeating Acronix and Krux with the Time Blades that have recently stripped the Hands of Time off of their powers HoTIntro.jpeg|Season 7 Intro with the Time Blades Slow-Mo Time Blade.gif|Zane using the Slow-Mo Time Blade to slow down Jay and Cole. MoS70Slow-MoBlade.png|The Slow-Mo Time Blade on the ground. MoS74Master Lloyd.jpeg|Lloyd with the Reversal Time Blade MoS70Lloyd vs Krux.jpeg|Krux battling Lloyd with the Forward Time Blade and Lloyd defending himself with the Slow-Mo TIme Blade MoS74TimeTravel.png|Iron Doom traveling back in time with the Time Blades in its apparatus MoS70Lloyd2.jpeg|Lloyd with the Slow-Mo Time Blade MoS66Chrono Steel.jpeg|The Time Blades before they absorbed the powers of the Hands of Time MoS65Jay&Acronix.png|Acronix with the Foward Time Blade behind Jay MoS66Time Blades2.jpeg|Wu and Garmadon banishing the Time Blades in the time vortex MoS73Time Blades.jpeg|Acronix and Krux with the Foward, Slow-Mo and Pause Time Blades MoS70Cole.jpeg|Cole with the Slo-Mo Time Blade MoS70Jay, Cole, and Zane.jpeg|Jay, Cole and Zane with the Slow-Mo Time Blade MoS66Time Blades.jpeg Forward Time Blade Set Form.png|Set form of the Forward Time Blade. Slow-Mo Time Blade Set Form.png|Set form of the Slow-Mo Time Blade. Reversal Time Blade Set Form.png|Set form of the Reversal Time Blade. Pause Time Blade Set Form.png|Set form of the Pause Time Blade. Category:2017 Category:Weapons Category:The Hands of Time Category:Time Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Amber Category:2017 Weapons